Secrets Revealed
by Adria Malic
Summary: When the Hosts have their first slumber party, many interesting thinks are discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This chapter contains twincest, lemon. They may be OOC as I'm kinda new to OHSHC. Also it's my first fan-fiction story so Please review.

It was coming to the end of the day in the Ootori gardens. The day had been quite eventful, yet the time had come to retire to the house. The hosts were staying with Ootori Kyoya for the summer. They had the entire west wing of the guest house to themselves, which was indeed quite vast. because of the vast size, everyone had their own rooms(except the twins, they shared.) and they could have the privacy that they would have at home.

Before bed, the Host's had decided to have supper in the sitting room. The twins were first in, there long matching bodies hogging the entirety of the sofa in front of the fire. Takashi was next in, with Mitsukuni bobbing on his shoulders chanting  
"Pyjama Party! Pyjama Party!" Takashi set him down on the back of one of the armchairs and then sat down himself. Wolf-whistles echoed from the sofa as Haruhi entered the room. She was in a knee high strapped night dress, with a lace trim around the chest (her Dad had packed!) The chorus of whistles had brought forth 'The King'. Tamaki Suou came pelting down the corridor with fire in his eyes.  
"STOP HARASSING MY HARUHI-I-I-I!" he screamed, as he dived through the door and landed in a heap at Haruhi'sfeet. Tamaki looked up, embarrassed, as Haruhi stood there laughing at his buffoonery. He pulled himself up and scraped up what little pride he had left. Kyoya was the last to enter. he had his own chair nearest the fire as the light was the best there. Haruhi looked around for a seat. the twins instantly sprung to make room, but she had decided to perch on the arm of the chair Takashi and Mitsukuni were sharing. Disgruntled huffs came from each twin as Tamaki sat beaming, int the space the twins had made.

Supper was brought to them soon after. Mitsukuni hopped off the back of the chair to get closer to the table (they had his favourite cake- the one with strawberries!) Everyone ate quietly but Tamaki looked confused. Hikaru spoke up.  
"Hey Boss, the pointy end of the fork goes in your mouth," demonstrating the motion of eating mockingly. Tamaki waved him off. Haruhi then spoke.  
"what's wrong, senpai? Can't you eat anymore?" Tamaki shook his head then answered.  
"Is this what you do at a pyjama party?" Mitsukuni suddenly started chanting again, but quietly to himself this time. Haruhi was now the one who looked confused.  
"What do you mean, senpai? You have food at a party, but that's..." Tamaki interrupted.  
"What do COMMONERS do at a pyjama party?" Tamaki whinged. A grim look appeared on Haruhi's face. 'Is that all they keep me around here for? INSIGHT? At least it's better than being their lackey' she thought. Now even Kyoya's attention had been caught. Everyone was wondering what a commoners pyjama party was like. Haruhi was lost. She had been to parties when she was younger, but never a pyjama party. She had a pretty good idea, though.(films REALLY help!)  
"Well, you eat," waving her hand over the spread of half-eaten cake and other food stuffs, "You listen to music, signalling to Kyoya and his laptop. He found his speakers and put on the first thing in his playlist.  
"You play games." This got the twins' attention.  
"Games?" They asked in chorus. They shoved Tamaki from the space between them and patted the sofa cushions. Haruhi sat on the sofa.  
"Yeah, games. Like pillow fights or Truth or Dare. Stuff like that." Haruhi looked for response. Tamaki rose from the ground majestically and pointed at the air.  
"Ok, Team! We will play this 'Truth or Dare'," he looked to Haruhi, "How do you play?" Haruhi's face dropped. Had they really never played before? She thought rich people did this stuff all the time. The Host's looked at her in earnest for a reply. Apparently not.  
"Well, we take turns to get asked a truth, or we are given dares. For example, if it's Tmaki's turn, he could either ask for truth or dare. If he says truth, we ask him a personal question, like 'Who was the first girl you kissed?'. If he say's dare, we give him a task to do like 'Run outside screaming who you love' or something stupid. Something he would really hate. Do you get it?" Surprisingly, there were no blank expressions looking at her. They had looks of earnest and anticipation. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly rose their hands.  
"I want to go first! Hey, wait! No, ME!" They started squabbling with each other. Haruhi sighed, closed her eyes and randomly pointed at one of the twins. She then opened her eyes.  
"Ok... Kaoru, you're first." Kaoru's face beamed whilst Hikaru sat in a sulk. Tamaki spoke next.  
"Alright Kaoru, truth or dare?" Kaoru thought hard then decided on truth. Tamaki grinned.  
"What is the most outeageous thing you have ever done with your brother? Now, we must agree. Anything said in this room, stays in this room. Understood?" A quick nod from everyone. Kaoru looked worriedly towards his brother. Hikaru nodde slowly.  
"Fine!... It was our last birthday...

***

The door burst open and two entwined bodies sprawled out onto the floor. Kaoru climbed off of his brother and onto the bed. His shirt was off and his trousers undone. Hikaru crawled slowly towards his brother. his shirt was also off, but his trousers remained done up. Kaoru would fix that. He pulled Hikaru onto the bed and kissed his neck. He began to travel slowly down his body as Hikaru lay down. kaoru was in control. His tongue stroked down Hikaru's stomach, reaching the top of his trousers. Kaoru undid Hikaru's trousers and pulled them down with his teeth. He lay bare upon the bed. Kaoru's arms roped around Hikaru's waist as his mouth engulfed Hikaru's cock. A steady motion was created as Kaoru sucked continuously. Hikaru restrained his moans as they still had guests downstairs. Hikaru was ready. Kaoru removed his own trousers and reached for the lubricant in the top drawer. A shaky hand stopped him.  
"I'll do it." hikaru said breathlessly. He lubed up his hand and began to widen Kaoru. His gentle purrs began to increase in volume. Hikaru began to slow as they didn't want to be found. Kaoru protested.  
"Don;t slow down. You're... almost... there! I'm ready." this made Hikaru smile. He knelt behind his brother and entered him slowly. An exasperate breath escaped from Kaoru's lips. Hikaru seemed worried.  
"Are you alright? It didn't... hurt, did it?" Kaoru shook his head with his mouth tightly shut. He wanted to scraem, but he had to keep quiet. Hikaru understood and began a slow rhythm. As kaoru started to breath normally, Hikaru increased the speed slightly. Suddenly, Kaoru screamed in delight. Hikaru had, unintentionally, brushed Kaoru's prostate, and he liked it. A lot. Hikaru grinned and began to thrust harder than before. A chorus of moans came from both twins as the tension increased. Hikaru curled his hand around Kaoru's front and began to pump his cock. He moaned louder. At this point, they didn't care about noise. This was the best brotherly bonding experience they had ever had.

By now, they both definitely needed to come. Hikaru started to shudder as he tried to control himself, but he kept thrusting and pumping simultaneously. Kaoru was almost crying with ecstacy. he wanted to scream so badly now. So did Hikaru. Kaoru turned his head to face his brother, but they didn't cease witht the act. They lokked eye contact. They need to come, now. Hikaru nodded and started thrusting and pumping like his life depended on it. Laoru embraced the build up of pressure in his erection. He was gonna... 'Just a few more' Hikaru thought, 'I'm... almost... there!' Hikaru and Kaori moaned in relief as they broke from eachother. thwo limp bodies were laid on the bed, breathless. Hikaru was the first to stir. He woke his brother with gentle kisses to the neck. They threw off the soiled sheets and rested togehter, their naked bodies entwined once more.

A thundering came up the stairs. Hikaru and Kaoru sat up in shock.  
"They heard us!" they said together. They heard doors in the corridor being thrown open. Then, it was their turn

Oooooooooooh! What's gonna happen? It's kinda obvious, really. But, the next chapter won't be up for a while. As I said before, please review as it might help me with future ideas. (And get rid of this writers block.) Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets Revealed!**

**Chapter 2**

**"****Well, what happened?****"**** Tamaki was curled up on the sofa like he had just watched a horror film. Haruhi seemed quite indifferent, with a thoughtful look on her face. Mitsukuni was listening eagerly, almost hanging off the edge of the chair; having to be propped by Takashi. Kaoru spoke up.**

"**It was one of the maids who came in on us. She didn't say anything. Heck, she suspected something was happening anyway. But that was the first time, and the last.****"**** Hikaru said,**

"**What about that time in France****…****?****"**** Tamaki suddenly started blabbering noisily to block what they were saying.**

"**La, la, la! Don****'****t need to know! Too freaky already!****"**** The twins looked offended. Haruhi dived in quickly.**

"**Okay! Whose turn is it now? How about you, Kyoya?****"**** He began to babble about having work to do, but the twins would have none of it. A small conference began between the two of them. Spurts of harsh breath and giggles escaped. They then lifted their heads and smiled.**

"**Kyoya, who do you love? Who takes your hearts fancy? Et cetera, et cetera. Ok?****"**** For the first time, they saw Kyoya blush. A bleak look appeared on his face. He began to speak.**

*******

**"****Kyo-chan, are you ok?****"**** Mitsukuni asked sweetly. Kyoya was, strangely, staring over towards the seating area. Tamaki was fawning over a young blonde, with a high pitched squeal of a laugh. He must have a lot of skill to be able to withstand its****…**** sheer annoyance.**

"**Always the professional,****"**** Kyoya thought. He shook himself from his daydream and smiled down at Mitsukuni.**

"**Yes, I****'****m fine. I****'****m just a little flooded with these expense reports. But I****'****ll be OK. See you soon!****"**** He walked into the other room and left Mitsukuni stood there, quite confused. So he shook it off and skipped back to Takashi, who was about to serve his favorite cake for their lady guests. Kyoya crept back into the main room and gazed at Tamaki.**

"**If only that were me,****"**** he thought. Kyoya sighed and went back into the other room to finish his work.**

** After business had closed for the day and everyone was preparing to head home, Kyoya sat in the main area, with his laptop, as usual. Takashi left first, carrying a sleepy Mitsukuni. Then Haruhi, dogged by Hikaru and Kaoru. This then brought a grumbling Tamaki, who was last out (other than Kyoya) as he took the longest to get changed out of his Cosplay. Usually, small goodbyes would be said and the room would be silent, but something was different. Kyoya was no longer in the seating area with his laptop. He was standing up and blocking the door, his palms pressed firmly against the wood. Tamaki walked over to try and open the door, but it was locked. Only Kyoya had the key to the music room. Kyoya walked away from the door and to the centre of the floor. Tamaki walked over to him.**

"**Kyoya, what****'****s going on? I****'****ve got to****…"**** Kyoya placed his hands on Tamaki****'****s face and kissed him deeply. He stepped back and breathed deeply. He had been waiting so long to do that. What was worrying him now was: What will Tamaki say? What will he do? Kyoya began to freak.  
****"****Oh, God! I****'****m so sorry, I shouldn't have do****…"**** Tamaki returned the gesture. Kyoya closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tamaki. They both fell onto the sofa, in each other's embrace.**

**Kyoya was ecstatic. The man, who he had been chasing silently, was now on top of him, undoing his shirt. Tamaki****'****s soft and well-kept lips flittered on Kyoya****'****s neck. Kyoya****'****s glasses began to steam. Tamaki sat up and giggled. He removed Kyoya****'****s glasses and began to kiss him again, whilst Kyoya was shrugging his shoulders, removing his own shirt. A sudden burst of confidence caused Kyoya to lift Tamaki and throw back onto the sofa. Kyoya knelt above him and tore open his shirt. Tamaki****'****s bronzed and toned stomach was now at Kyoya****'****s will. He ran his finger down Tamaki****'****s six pack, and Tamaki laughed.**

"**That tickled,****"**** Tamaki then leant up and kissed Kyoya****'****s neck again. This caused them to fall on the floor. They didn't****care. Tamaki pulled himself and crawled to Kyoya. Kyoya jumped on Tamaki and grabbed his belt buckle. Tamaki chuckled. He was quite submissive, making Kyoya****'****s job a lot easier.**

** Now Kyoya is the type of guy who seems well informed in every subject. This was one of his majors. He knew how to make Tamaki squeal, how to make him curl with pleasure. Tamaki was blessed to have such a clever guy taking him through this (!) Kyoya undid Tamaki****'****s belt and pulled it slowly from around his beautifully shaped hips. Tamaki was a beautiful boy and Kyoya didn****'****t want to waste this opportunity. He slipped his hand around Tamaki****'****s waist, to the small of his back. His hand slipped lower and lower, taking Tamaki****'****s trousers with them. Kyoya laid Tamaki slowly down onto the carpet. They kissed once more, as Tamaki****'****s hands snaked between them to relieve Kyoya of his trousers. They slid down his legs, and Tamaki slinked from the floor to sit on the couch. His legs were crossed and one hand sat on his chin pensively. Kyoya knelt up, confused. Tamaki had gone slightly red, with a small smirk just peering from the corner of his mouth. Kyoya then stood, now worried. Was Tamaki having second thoughts? Kyoya flustered and went to sit next to Tamaki. Sneak attack. Tamaki grinned and pounced on Kyoya, causing the sofa to bounce. No more submission. He wanted control. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya****'****s cock and he gasped. He began to move his hand slowly up and down, as Kyoya swayed with the shock. Kyoya arched his back slowly and breathed heavily. Tamaki purred as he drank in Kyoya****'****s elation. His groans were growing louder. Tamaki kissed him to try and silence the young man****'****s excitement. He began to wrap his legs around Kyoya****'****s swaying body. Kyoya slid his hands across Tamaki****'****s back and laid him down gently onto the sofa. One swift movement, one sharp gasp. It had begun. Kyoya began shifting gently as Tamaki purred with pleasure. Kyoya rocked back and forth, gaining slowly in speed. Tamaki kissed Kyoya deeply, and in the flurry, they fell off of the sofa. **

**The act continued, Tamaki's gentle moans growing slowly louder. Kyoya couldn't believe this. He had the legs of the most beautiful bishonen he had ever met wrapped around him. Tamaki was savoring every moment of the pure ecstasy that he was experiencing. But the moment was soon about to end. Kyoya's breath grew heavy and Tamaki began to shudder. He couldn't control himself. Kyoya was contained within Tamaki, but there was nowhere for Tamaki to go except out. The thrusting and groaning continued between the two as they reached climax. One final push and… Kyoya hit his prostate. Tamaki screamed and a stream of pure elation escaped his throbbing erection, all over the floor. Kyoya gave one final groan and it was over. They separated from each other and lay on the floor, exhausted. Tamaki was the first to sit up, the first to notice the "mess" that he had made. He looked shocked, and then began to giggle uncontrollably. Kyoya then sat up and stared at the carpet.**

"**Now look what you've done." Kyoya said smoothly, as he began to stroke Tamaki's stomach gently. Tamaki smiled as they returned to their secret act, unbeknown to the others.**


End file.
